


A Surprise Visit

by Draconia1011



Series: Draconia1011's Stories For Mahou~ Mahou~ [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011
Summary: When a Kit's older sister is away for the night, she never thought a man would come visit her and steal her heart!And wait- he's Kaito?!
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi (UTAU), Kit (Signed Oaths)/Kaito
Series: Draconia1011's Stories For Mahou~ Mahou~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahoustar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/gifts).



> Me and Mahou did a trade together writing each other fics. This is mine to Mahou!

Kit woke up in the middle of the night, hugging her penguin plush. She had another nightmare, one about some other stuff that had been haunting her for some time. As the moon illuminates the night sky, Kit looks towards the moon with a wistful expression on her face. School was next week, after Christmas break, and she always wished that her teachers wouldn't give her so much busywork over the holidays. That was the main reason why Tsukiyomi left to go to Len's estate: to convince him to help Kit with her schoolwork. But.. she had to tell Kit that she would be staying over the night because of...- well, Kit doesn't remember. 

She got up, her icy blue penguin pajamas matching her penguin. She puts her palms on the window, trying to open it. "*sigh* Tsukiyomi would've opened this by now, but she is hanging out at Mister Len's house tonight. I need to lift this by my own, and show Tsuki that I am not just a little twig- I'm a branch now!" Kit whines, as she manages to successfully open the window.

She looked around the fair city of Paris, admiring the fresh night air. Her older sister, Tsukiyomi, loved taking a breath out into the night air to clear her head. As the cold, fresh, night air whipped Kit's ribbons around in her hair, and she shivered. "Imma go inside.. It's too cold... Maybe I can watch some videos of Kaito being cute.." Kit says, as she takes herself back inside. She sits on her bed, and starts listening to music on her tablet. Her icy blue headphones allowed her ears to melt with her crush's silky voice, and all of Kit's worries dissappeared.

  
\------‐--------------------

  
After what seemed to be three hours of ~☆pure bliss☆~ for the young girl, she got bored of listening to her idol serenate to her, she decided to write. Going over to the window for inspiration, with Pen-Pen in tow, she opens the window again. As she turns to put Pen-Pen down for fear of dropping him out if the window, her white curtains blow in the wind. As she turns around, she sees a tall man standing on her windowsill. With perfect poise, he manages to stay on without wobbling over.

With a smirk of a playboy, he tips off his black hat to Kit. His hat has a fluffy white feather near the base, held in place with a white-and-blue striped ribbon. Kit wants to touch the feather. The man's cravat blows in the wind, following his navy hair. His coat was a dark blue, with frilled white sleeves resembling that the frills are in an undercoat. Kit stares in awe at the man, wondering whether the man was Kaito, her beloved idol. (On her mind wasn't the possibility of potential danger, not even a smidge.)

"I am sorry for startling you, young lady. I mean no harm. Truly, from the bottom-most column of my heart." The man says, his deep voice silky and smooth. It reminded Kit of Flan, as she was freaking out. The man looks up slightly, the full moon illuminating on his features. Looking like someone ripped him straight out of an anime back home, his blue butterfly mask hid his eyes from view. "My lady, would you like me to come inside? The chill night air is cold indeed, and I would wish to further increase our fruitful bond." The man says, and Kit nods, scooting away on her penguin carpet.

The man steps inside, his steps delicate and light. His cape is whipped around by the wind, along with Kit's icy blue curtains. "My fair lady, it seems that you recognize me. Do I look like your lover, my lady?" The man asks, and in Kit's "melting" state, she somehow manages to speak. "Well, um.. no, mister. It's just.. I have a crush on someone who looks like you, that's all.." Kit says, still melting. The man smirks, and tips his hat off to Kit. "Most say I look like the idol, Kaito Shion. I assume you are a fan, my lady?" The man says, and Kit nods, squishing her chin in her fluffy penguin plushie.

The man smirks. "It seems like you found my little secret, my lady. I have heard from my yellow friend that his lover is over at his house, so.. I had a chance to see you, my lady. After all..." He says, inching closer to Kit. He smiles. "I get to see you whenever I get the chance. Since I am.. a Phantom, I cannot see you all the time. Again.. I am very sorry, my lady." The man says, bowing to Kit. Kit makes a melting squeak. 

"Is there anything you would like to say, my lady? I have heard from Yellow that... this is common in children this age. Although, this has never happen to myself, per se." The man says, as he straightens up. He is alerted by a rapping at the door, and he looks back at Kit- who has de-squished her face from the penguin plushie.

"Though, next time we meet... I'll be sure to steal your heart, my lady. For I am Kaito Shion, codename Blue of the Cryptonloids." The man says, as he suddenly takes Kit's cheek in his left palm. He caresses her jawline, and pecks her on the nose with a smile on his face. Seeing Kit's expression; he backs away and dissappears, satisfied.

Kit sits on her bed, squishing her face back into the plush being a blushing mess. She shivers, and she looks up from her plushie. The window is closed, and it was like the man had never entered the room. Squishing her face into her plushie (again..) she melts into her mattress, as she just met her crush. 'When would he be back?' She wondered to herself, and she falls asleep.

A couple of minutes later, Tsukiyomi opens the door, and smile when she sees her sister's asleep. "I thought she would be writing, Len. Luckily, she's asleep." Tsukiyomi says to herself quietly, and the aforementioned blond pokes his head into the room. "Yep. I ain't even gonna ask you to come back with me. You need to stay here with Kit." Len says, pecking Tsukiyomi on the lips quickly. He leaves the room faster than you can say 'Kit, there's Swiss Roll cakes in the fridge'. 

Tsukiyomi walks over to her sleeping sister's form, and sits on her bed. Tsukiyomi pets down Kit's cyan hair, and smiles down at her younger sister. She can tell that Kit is having a pleasant dream, and she looks over to the moon. Smiling at the ball of rock, she feels comforted by it's presence. She stands up silently, and leans on the wall beside the window. Feeling her eyes drowsy, she quickly falls asleep.

  
\--------------------------

  
Meanwhile, Kaito is listening to Len rant. "And so- that's what happened over there. The gall of my sister sometimes. Yeah, I know we are in the same Troupe, but that's just low! Also, eating ice cream at like two in the morning?! You are not going to be able to sleep tonight..." Len says, smiling. He's wearing a black suit, with a yellow tie. He is wearing a top hat, the ribbon a bright gold. His outfit is similar to Kaito's, but all the blue is replaced with yellow. Kaito then speaks, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Hey, I like you buying time for me to go visit Tsukiyomi's sister. It's.. nice, flirting with someone my age. At least it's not towards people who look my age." Kaito says; twirling an arrow in between his left hand, through his fingers. This catches Len's attention, and he looks at his partner. "Yeah. It's nice hanging out with people who are the same age as us, even though we look older and younger than we actually are. Like heck, I'm twenty-five, and you're eighteen! And you look thirty, and I look fourteen!" Len says, and he catches Kaito's glare at mentioning the blunette's age. Len chuckles. 

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I say it because it has helped our career grow. As people, and as Vocaloids." Len says, as he looks down at his palms. He is wearing a ring in between his gloved fingers, and he stares at the ring wistfully. "Anyway, we should head to bed. You know, stealing the Edge Of Dawn tomorrow night from the Louvre." Kaito says; and Len smirks, as he pockets the ring. "Couldn't have said it myself, hotshot." Len says, and the pair walk off, towards their bedrooms. 


End file.
